1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetically-actuated one-way clutch, and, more particularly to a motor-generator that employs a magnetically actuated one-way clutch especially for use in a hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The powertrain of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) includes an electric motor-generator. This generator is used to start the vehicle when in electric motor mode and when in generator mode the electric generator produces ac electric current, which is converted to dc and stored in an electric storage battery.
Under certain vehicle operating conditions, the motor is used to drive the vehicle wheels. In other operating conditions the electric generator produces ac electric current, which is converted to dc and stored in an electric storage battery.
The generator's rotor exhibits unwanted rotation in some modes of operation. The rotor must be stopped from rotating in some modes of operation and must be allowed to rotate in either direction in other modes of operation.
Hybrid transaxles can achieve improved fuel economy by having an electric generator brake for modes of operation where the generator is at zero speed.
A need exists in the industry for a simple, reliable, low-cost device for controlling generator rotation. Preferably the device would be a direct acting, electrically actuated one-way clutch with one sliding element having self-energization capability after it is actuated.